Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include different modules that automate the processes of producing articles, such as, for example, mail pieces. Mail pieces can include, for example, envelopes, post cards, flats, and the like. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mail piece. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a separating module, i.e., separating a stack of mail pieces such that the mail pieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering/printing module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mail piece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
A control panel device, hereinafter referred to as a User Interface Controller (UIC), performs user interface and controller functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the UIC provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for a Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, operates with peripherals for accounting, printing and weighing, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The UIC, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, constitutes the system meter that satisfies U.S. information-based indicia postage (IBIP) meter requirements and other international postal regulations regarding closed system meters.
It is generally desirable to provide a single UIC platform for all customers, thereby eliminating the need to manufacture and maintain multiple versions of the UIC. The UIC may be provided with one or more input/output ports, such as, for example, a USB port, through which peripheral devices can be attached as required. For example, some customers may desire to have enhanced accounting capability to track the usage of postage generated by the UIC. Such enhanced accounting capability requires additional storage, e.g., memory, for the accounting data generated by the UIC. To prevent additional, unused memory from being provided in every UIC, thereby increasing the cost of the UIC, additional memory is provided to only those customers that desire the additional enhanced accounting capability through a USB port on the UIC.
There are problems, however, when the additional memory is external to the UIC. For example, if the UIC fails for some reason and must be replaced, it is still desirable to maintain any accounting data related to the failed UIC and provide a coherent accounting picture for both the old UIC and the new UIC. Thus, provisions must be made within the additional memory to track and protect data from more than one UIC. Additionally, the UIC could be operated without the additional memory attached, thereby resulting in discrepancies between the actual usage of the UIC to provide postage and the accounting data as stored in the additional memory. In addition, the risk of a power failure during update of the data stored in the external memory can result in discrepancies between the actual usage of the UIC and the accounting data as stored in the additional external memory. The external memory can also be utilized for data other than accounting data, which could also be subject to the same problems as specified above.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to protect and track data from multiple postage meters on an external memory.